


Love Spectrum

by KimmoPronger



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Characters will be added as needed, Comfort/Angst, Does not have or follow a timeline, Ecchi, F/F, Fake Out Smut, Humor, Implied Bullying, Marriage, Married Life, Relationships will be added as needed, Request at your own risk, Wildly varies in length from chapter to chapter, self-indulgent as fuck, tags will be added as needed, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmoPronger/pseuds/KimmoPronger
Summary: A collection of drabbles that vary wildly in content, length, and parings from chapter to chapter! Open to requests but please read the author's terms before you type a request in the comments. Suited for niche tastes in ships.
Relationships: Ayase Alisa/Kousaka Yukiho, Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo/Sonoda Umi, Yazawa Nico/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. YukiAlisa 1 - Shut up, Anxiety

Yukiho hated how she could be like this. She also didn’t know she had this side to herself. Alisa Ayase brought out a side in her. A side she thought was selfish and beastly. Nobody else made her feel this way but Alisa was the one who stole her heart and she can never get it back. From her limited time with the sisters, she knew they could be foxy at times. 

A bit after Alisa and her became friends, she became aware of the popularity Eli Ayase had in Otonokizaka. Among the members of µ, Yukiho observed how they all were quick to take notice of Eli’s beauty. And now that she is looking in hindsight, Yukiho was someone who didn’t see the appeal Eli had. Of course, she knew better than to voice this out loud. But now, she might have found her answer why. 

Her name was Alisa Ayase, the younger sister of Eli Ayase. 

“...kiho?” 

That carefree smile she has when she’s in a good mood was too charming for her to resist. And whenever she looked at her with concern, she’d instantly feel her temperature rise within her cheeks. And when she caught her doing something embarrassing, she was only curious instead of the more common reaction which was to laugh at her or look at her weirdly. 

“Yukiho?” 

They were about to be admitted into Otonokizaka where they’d become the successors of the Idol Research Club once the 1st years of µ graduate. Yukiho remembered how it was a shame Alisa wasn’t as noticed as Eli. But this made her realize that she took the blonde, sunny girl for granted. If other girls sent her love letters like Eli did, would she, unlike her sister, humor them? 

“Yukiho!” 

“H-Huh?” 

Yukiho’s eyes opened to see Alisa staring at her beady eyed and pouty. 

“You’re holding me too tight,” she huffed. 

Yukiho’s eyes drifted to the ceiling and then to her side where she saw the small table that was holding their notebooks and pens. Oh, that’s right... 

Yukiho loosened her wrap around Alisa’s body and yawned. “S-Sorry… I guess I had a dream.” 

Alisa blinked at her, “You don’t dream when you sleep?” 

Yukiho gave out a hollow laugh, “Very funny. But it was bizarre, though. I dreamt about...losing someone and trying to keep them close to me. I forgot we were taking a nap together, though. Sorry about that.” 

The blonde giggled at her, “Are you scared you won’t have me to yourself anymore once we’re in Otonokizaka?” 

The maroon girl yelped and quickly sat up on the side of the bed, “How is it so obvious?!” 

Alisa slowly rose from the bed to sit up, and moved herself to sit very close to her. She moved her face to place a small peck on her cheek, “You keep telling me about how anxious you are for our first day! Whenever we’re walking, you hold my hand tighter. And you also keep begging your parents to stay over at our house.” 

Yukiho’s face lowered, “I’m not being annoying am I?” 

The blonde girl sighed and turned her face parallel to her, this time pressing their lips together for a brief moment. “Well?” She giggled. 

“I guess not…” Yukiho muttered. She paused for a second, “Could we kiss some more?” 

Alisa cupped her girlfriend’s cheek with one hand and winked at her, “I’ll kiss you until your anxiety shuts up about me.” 

Yukiho let out a gasp and her eyes widened, “H-Harasho!”


	2. NicoAmethyst 1 - Last Members of the Club

Nico Yazawa glared at the screen of her phone. The time showed 12:01 PM. The sound of the door to the rooftop bursting open was enough to divert her attention but her response was merely a glance upward from her phone.

She saw that at the door was the silky-white haired girl Amethyst Darklight, also a 2nd year as her. Amethyst was bent over with both hands on her knees, panting heavily with sweat also pouring down her face. 

“You’re late,” Nico yawned, taking no sympathy to Amethyst’s sorry state. 

“I’m sorry about this!” Amethyst panted once more before standing up straight. “There were a lot of girls asking me for favors!” 

“And you couldn’t just tell them ‘no’?” Nico wrinkled her eyebrow at her. 

“I said I was sorry!” The silky-white haired girl whined. 

Nico put both her hands to her sides and sighed, “I’m not looking for apologies. I’m looking for you to get your priorities straight! Who’s more important? Girls you meet in passing or the ultimate idol in the universe?” 

“U-Uh…” Amethyst swallowed, “You, of course! The bestest, most awesome idol in all the universes!” 

She winced at her, “Good grief, you don’t need to overdo it that much!” 

Amethyst wailed, “I’m SORRY! I’m trying my best here! I just...wish I could be more assertive like you…” 

“Come here,” Nico motioned with her hand.

Amethyst nodded and stepped closer until she was within arms distance of Nico. The idol enthusiast gave her a few pats on the shoulder while still scanning Amethyst up and down with her leer. 

“You really need to learn to turn people down… You’re not a superhero.” Nico gently told her. 

Amethyst bit her lip and glanced to the side, “I’m this way because of you, you know. Whenever I see you taking such good care of your siblings, I just think...if only I could be more like you.” 

Nico crossed her arms and huffed. “Flattery will get you nowhere, missy. If you wanna be like me, you’re outta luck! You can’t hope to match the number one idol in the universe!” She paused, “But you can be number one being you. So get your butt in gear if you hope to stand with me on stage and that starts with you being on-time for once!” 

“What about everyone else?” 

“What about you?!” 

Amethyst lightly scratched the side of her arm, offering Nico no answer. 

Nico went on, “I hear what they say about you, you know?”

“What?” 

She scowled, “They talk about how much of a pushover you are. You’re focused too much on pleasing others that you forget to please yourself.” 

Amethyst clutched the tie of her uniform with both hands, “I also hear what they say about you. They say you’re too pushy and selfish. But I know that isn’t true…” Amethyst’s eyes met with Nico’s. “We’re the only ones left in the Idol Research Club. I thought if I was nicer to others, they’d want to join us.” 

Nico began clenching her fists, “It’s because of the rest who left. They started talking behind our backs and gossip travels fast in school.” 

The silky-white haired girl lowered her head, “It’s my fault the others left, Nico…” 

“No!” She backfisted the guard-rail behind her. “They used you as an excuse to quit! Quitters don’t become idols in the first place! But you kept going. That’s what this club needs. Not quitters.” 

Amethyst’s stomach growled. “Um, we should eat before lunch is over.” 

Nico sighed as her eyes scanned Amethyst’s hands, “You forgot your bento box, didn’t you?” 

She squawked, “I’m sorry!” 

Nico smirked at her, “Luckily for you, I’m feeling generous today. I’ll share mine with you.” 

Amethyst gave her a sunny look, “You’re the best, Nico!” 

“I know,” Nico chuckled.


	3. YukiAlisa 2 - Who I See When I Look at You

Yukiho groaned out loud once Alisa closed the door into her apartment building behind her, “This is exhausting… I didn’t think we’d be so recognizable to the other girls.” 

Alisa snickered as she saw the maroon girl dragging herself to the couch and collapsing there with her face deep within the sofa cushion. “I didn’t mind it too much, personally. I was surprised at first, but interacting with everyone was a lot of fun!” 

“Oh really…” Yukiho grumbled through the cushion. 

Alisa giggled as she began to undo the buttons on her school uniform. “Yup!” She removed the tie after the buttons were undone, “My sister always told me how the girls were shy to talk to her and stared at her like she was a goddess.” Alisa then removed the blazer covering the undershirt and dropped it onto the floor, “I guess they see me differently…” 

Yukiho sighed through the cushion and sat herself up on the couch, “Not really. They see us but they think of our sisters. That’s the reason why they deal with us in the first place. We’d just be like any other schoolgirl if it weren’t for our names…” 

Alisa frowned at her as she removed her shirt and dropped her skirt into the floor, “That’s not a really good way to look at things, Yukiho…” She began to step toward the couch where Yukiho was sitting. 

When Yukiho looked at the almost-fully naked Alisa, her mouth dropped open, “Why did you strip here?!” 

The blonde giggled at her priceless reaction, “I heard that being intimate with your lover is a good way to recharge their energy!” 

Yukiho shook her head at her and sighed, “You read too much yuri manga…” 

“Aww…” Alisa placed herself on Yukiho’s lap and wrapped her arms around her fully-clothed body, “You don’t like it?” she teased. 

“I never said I didn’t…” Yukiho blushed.

Alisa moved her face very close to Yukiho’s ear, “Even if they think of Honoka when they see you, I’ll always think of you as my girlfriend Yukiho when I look at you.” 

The maroon girl shuddered but then quickly wrapped her arms around Alisa’s body. She admired how her skin always felt so cool, soft, and smooth to the touch. “Sorry that I’m such a needy girl…” 

The blonde kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “Then tell me what you want…” 

Yukiho’s eyes scanned how she was positioned sitting up on the couch and how much of Alisa’s weight was centered around how she wrapped herself onto her. She eyed the door to the other room. 

“I want a nap…”


	4. HanayoUmi 1 - Drawing

The ocean-haired maiden stepped out of the student council’s room and slowly closed the door behind her. Gently, she brushed a few strands of her wavy, elegant hair behind her that were dangling close to her eyes. It wouldn’t do for her to have her most notable characteristic be a hindrance to her sight. 

Her eyes and her face forlorn, she breathed a heavy sigh and stared at the floor standing still for a long time. 

“E-E-EXCUSE ME!” 

The sudden booming voice snapped Umi out of her forlorn trance and quickly darted her head back and forth around the hallways to find out where the sound came from. Eventually, her eyes rested upon Hanayo, her younger classmate.

“Y-Yes, Hanayo? How can I help?” 

“Ah! U-Um…” She fidgeted her fingers for a bit, “I wanted to see if...you were okay.” 

Umi blinked a few times at her. It then crossed her mind how rare it was for them to be alone together. Usually, she is seen with her best friend Rin. Same with her to Honoka and Kotori, “I-I see. At any rate, I’m sorry to have made you concerned with me.” 

Hanayo sheepishly smiled and waved her hands at Umi, “I-It’s no trouble, I promise! It’s that… I thought you needed some help to cheer up after practice today. You looked angry with yourself…” 

The ocean-haired maiden closed her eyes and sighed, “That’s...actually spot-on, Hanayo. I’m usually better than this at practice. I was out of sync with everybody. Honoka and Kotori tried to tell me it was okay but I can’t stand to be below my own standards. I have my future to think about, after all, and it’s imperative to be the best I can be as early as possible to be a master of Japanese dance and martial arts.” Umi gasped and realized what she just said, “Apologies. I didn’t mean to pour my burdens out in the open like this.” 

“It’s okay, U-Umi.” Hanayo swallowed the lump in her throat, “I-I came to tell you th-that... I like you!” 

Umi’s face flushed red, “A-Are you serious!? You’re saying things like that here and now?” 

Hanayo’s own face flushed an even deeper shade as her pupils shrunk, “AHH! THAT CAME OUT SO WRONG! I mean I was trying to say that I like you so much! I’m a fan of you even though we’re on the same team! I love how focused you look in practice, how you look sure of yourself with every step you take, and your hair is something I can’t help but envy from you. I wish...I wish I could be as cool as you. Umi!” 

The rice connoisseur panted heavily after that. She started to feel slightly dizzy from practically speaking without putting thought into the consequences. 

Umi couldn’t help but blink while standing idly for a few seconds, “Hanayo…” 

Hanayo made a whiny sound, “I messed it up like I thought I would. Stupid me… This is why I can’t talk…” 

“Hush, Hanayo,” Umi commanded, “I’m happy you came all this way to tell me how you feel,” she smiled at her. 

Hanayo’s mouth dropped again and also once more, her face flushed red. “I just wanted to make you feel better, Umi…” She buried her hands in the nest made from her palms. 

Umi giggled at her, “Don’t worry. You did.” She paused for a second, “You know, Hanayo. The way you look at me hasn’t escaped my notice. You look like you always wanted to tell me something but never mustered the courage to do so. I’ve been wanting to ask you but you always seem to walk away every time I approach. I wondered if I did something to offend you…” 

“No! You didn’t, Umi!” Hanayo quickly reached for the inside of her handbag, “I-I wanted to give you something but it just never felt like the right time whenever I tried. But now I think it’s the perfect time to give you this! I hope you like it.” 

Umi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was making Hanayo shuffle through her bag like that. After a few more seconds of rummaging through her belongings, she pulled out what looked to be a notebook. Hanayo opened up the notebook and then gently ripped out a page. With her hand shaking, she bestowed to Umi her gift. 

The ocean-maiden turned the page around and when her eyes gazed upon the paper, she gasped and stared at Hanayo looking stunned, “H-Hanayo...is this me?” 

The paper was a drawing of Umi. The shading, the coloring, and the portrayal that depicted her firing an arrow at the archery club was impeccable she observed. 

“D-Do you like it? I drew this a month ago but then I kept seeing some mistakes so I fixed them. If you don’t, I’ll-”  
Umi smiled at her, “Hanayo, this drawing is incredible! Why would I not like this?” 

Hanayo gasped, stared at Umi’s smile, and it felt as though time stopped for her. She was giving that distinctive, gentle smile that Hanayo knew her best for and it was directed at her… 

Suddenly, dizziness overtook Hanayo and she started to fall backwards. 

“Hanayo!” 

Umi lept into action as she threw the paper aside, quickly catching her as she started to fall over backwards, and then carried her in her arms. But Hanayo wasn’t light and Umi’s physical strength didn’t allow for her to carry great weight for long. Umi thought quickly and leaned herself against the wall of the hallway and let themselves down gently. 

Umi repositioned herself and Hanayo so that the latter was sitting in between Umi’s legs while laying back against her. 

“Are you hurt?” Umi whispered as she held Hanayo’s stomach softly using both her hands. 

“N-No, you saved me. Thank you…” Hanayo murmured, “I’m sorry for all this. I came to cheer you up but instead you ended up saving me instead.” She heaved out a long sigh. 

Umi giggled, “It’s okay, Hanayo. I’m so happy you thought to draw me. Where did you learn to draw like that? I didn’t realize you had artistic talent like that!” 

“U-Uh…” She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the other side of the hallway from where they were sitting, Could I tell you later? I think the others will get worried for us if we take too long to go out of school.” 

“You need to rest for a bit. I’ll tell the others to go ahead while you take a little nap.” Umi gave a motherly chuckle. 

“Thank you, Umi…” Hanayo closed her eyes with the last thing she felt was Umi’s hands still wrapped around her stomach, gently securing her in warmth and comfort...


	5. Adult! EliUmi 1 - Outfoxed

The ocean-haired woman giggled at her wife as she tenderly held her body against her as she was showering her with kisses, “How much longer, Eli? We have to get up soon.” 

The blonde woman kissed Umi’s clavicle three more times to answer her question. Then, she just kept going without showing any signs of stopping soon. 

Umi was feeling the love but she was also feeling exhaustion from the repetition. “Eli, I thought this would be the day we’d actually go out and do something? This is the third day now and we didn’t do anything but stayed home and made love.” She drifted her hand over Eli’s cool, silky back. 

Eli’s only response was to move her face parallel to her wife’s and press their lips together. 

“Mmm~” Umi let out a muffled moan of pleasure despite her protest. Her mind kept nagging at her that they should make good on their word that they’d actually go somewhere outside today but her heart knew she wanted to go for another round with her wife. Her sexy attitude, alluring figure, and the fact that she was married to this woman overridden any sense of logic in favor of showing her how much she loved her. 

“Ha!” 

“Ahh!” 

The blond was bewildered that she was suddenly lying down backwards with her ocean-haired wife pinning her down at both her wrists. At first, she saw her scowling at her, but then...that scowl morphed into a smirk. 

“You’ve had your fun, Eli. Now it’s my turn,” Umi winked at her. 

Eli’s mouth slowly opened itself out of a mixture of surprise and eagerness. She felt her chest tighten as her mind became completely under her thrall. She remembered when they were younger, Eli would always have an advantage over Umi because of her shyness. But through the years, her shyness converted into boldness to take the lead. 

Confidence was truly a major turn-on. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Umi. Please…” 

Umi giggled, “Beg for my attention more, little blonde girl.” 

The degradation. She grew impatient with her, “Please!” 

While maintaining her grip on both of Eli’s wrists, Umi lowered her face toward Eli’s ear to whisper in her ear, “Beg for me one more time and I’ll forgive you for forcing my hand at least one more day. But after this, you must promise me that we’ll actually go on a date tomorrow. Okay?” 

Eli felt shivers crawl down her back and her only response was to merely nod in submissiveness. “I-I’ve been a bad girl, Umi. Please forgive me. Do as you please to me…” 

“Close your eyes.” Umi commanded. 

Eli obeyed without thinking. 

The blonde didn’t move at all, eager about what sinister moves Umi would pull this round. A blindfold? Rope? 

Suddenly, she felt something cold and metallic around her wrists. She heard a click, next. She recognized it. Umi was roleplaying with her as a cop and she'd be under arrest. Eli felt heart racing, eager for the next step. Eli would next feel the same cold metal binding her feet together. She questioned in her mind if it was necessary but Eli trusted that Umi would soon deliver the coup de grace and make her feel very special. 

All she heard next was the sound of Umi sighing in what sounded like relief. 

That sound was unusual for Eli to hear so she opened her eyes and suddenly saw her fully clothed in her outdoor attire which made the blonde’s eyes pop further open. 

“U-Umi!? Why are your clothes on!? Aren’t we going to-” 

“After I come back from errands.” She hung her purse over her shoulder. "We had a few of them to do this morning anyway but at this rate, we’re going to fall behind them. In the meantime, that’ll be your punishment for trying to seduce me a third time." 

Eli shrieked and her eyes began to water. “Umi, forgive me! I’m sorry! Please release me!” 

“I won’t be swayed by your tears,” Umi waddled her finger at the blonde, “You’ve had your way and it’s about time you let me have mine. Since you’re currently under arrest, I’ll have to do your share of the errands in your stead. Which means I’ll be back a bit later than usual. Take care, Eli.” 

Umi motioned to the door. 

Eli squirmed further in bed to somehow break free of her handcuffs, “Umi, please! I’ll be so lonely while you’re out and I’m stuck here! Please? Don’t leave your wife lonely! Please!” 

Umi pretended to sigh in disappointment. “Okay, then I guess you don’t want me to get you your favorite chocolate you haven't had in awhile.” 

“W-Well, um…” 

“Then it’s settled. Take care, Eli.” 

Before the blonde could protest any further, Umi left the room. Soon after, her footsteps faded. 

“U-Umi… Umi! UMI~!” 

Eli’s screams of anguish and loneliness would later be heard across the streets and all the way to UTX Academy and Otonokizaka High School. The entire citizenry stopped a moment to pray that the blonde’s wife would come home to her soon but didn’t take much sympathy to her plight as they knew she was being punished.

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personal terms that I will follow when considering your requests you leave in the comments. If you want your request to be taken seriously, please be polite and reasonable while also reading the entirety of my personal terms. Thanks! 
> 
> Pairings I refuse to write for (These are absolute, non-negotiable, and questions about this list will not be answered.):
> 
> Muse  
> -Eli Ayase/Nozomi Tojo  
> -Nico Yazawa/Maki Nishikimo  
> -Kotori Minami/Umi Sonoda  
> -Umi Sonoda/Maki Nishikimo  
> -Hanayo Koizumi/Rin Hoshizora  
> -Honoka Kousaka/Umi Sonoda 
> 
> Aquors  
> -Kanan Matsura/Mari Ohara  
> -Chika Takami/You Watanabe  
> -Chika Takami/Riko Sakurauchi  
> -You Watanabe/Riko Sakuracchi  
> -Yoshiko Tsushima/Riko Sakurauchi 
> 
> Nijigasaki  
> -Karin Asaka/Emma Verde
> 
> Others  
> Male OC X Any Canon Character  
> Female OC (That isn’t my own) X Any Canon Character 
> 
> Note: This list may be updated in time. 
> 
> Additional things to take note of (I can permit some flexibility with these):
> 
> 1: Ideas are fine but you can’t tell me exactly how to write it. I may do things differently with your request depending on my creative intuition.
> 
> 2: I won’t do requests in any particular order. Even though you submit yours first, it’s no guarantee I will get to it right away since I might not have much of an idea on how to implement it and there may be an idea I want to get to first before yours. 
> 
> 3: Comments that are exclusively requests will not be shown in the comments box. This is to prevent unnecessary scrolling for people trying to look for discussions about the series. They will be saved by me and stored somewhere but won’t be posted publicly. 
> 
> 4: No explicit NSFW but situations that are in a grey area (Nudity, heated kissing, bath) may make it through.


End file.
